herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elena Neves
Elena Neves is a patrol officer turned DSS Agent in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil who assisted Luke Hobbs and the Diplomatic Security Service in tracking down Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner. She is personally requested by Hobbs since he realizes she is the only officer who isn't on Hernan Reyes' payroll. She was portrayed by actress 'Elsa Petaky. ' Role in the movies Early Life Elena was married to a Brazilian police officer who was murdered in the favelas. Soon after his murder she joined the Brazilian police force as well. Fast Five Elena is a member of the local police force in Rio. She is involved with the search for Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner as Hobbs requests an officer who has knowledge of the area as well as the ability to translate Portuguese. Hobbs also believes that, due to her past, she is cannot be turned or bought byReyes. During the chase scene, she has an opportunity to shoot Dominic, but elects not to. She retrieves a silver necklace the Dominic leaves behind - a necklace that belonged to Letty. When Dominic returns to take the necklace back from Elena, they reveal a bit of their past; Elena is a police officer because her husband, a former police officer, was killed in action at the hands of the cartel. At the end of Fast Five, she begins a relationship with Dominic. In the end they are seen together holding hands as they visit Brian and a very pregnant Mia Toretto. Fast & Furious 6 In Fast & Furious 6, she and Dominic are in a seemingly loving relationship, living together in the Canary Islands in Spain. When Luke Hobbs visits Dominic's house with photos of Letty alive and well, she urges Dominic to go with Hobbs to find Letty, claiming that if it were her late husband in the photos, she would go as well. While she sees almost no action during the film, she helps Jack (Brian and Mia's baby) escape to safety. At the end of the movie, she is seen with a police badge around her neck as she accompanies Hobbs to Los Angeles with the delivery of full pardons to Dominic and the entire crew. Elena accepts that Dominic has chosen to be with his former love Letty as she is respectful of his family-driven values. Furious 7 To be added. Characteristics Personality Elena is highly perspective and sees details that don't fit into a criminal's M.O. One example was when she questioned the motives for Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner killing DEA federal agents when their crimes were often minor heists that often did not result in killing the truck driver they're heisting. From this, she deduced they were framed. Abilites * 'Expert Marksmanship: '''She is totally expert in gun-shooting and firearms . * '''Great Firearm Skills: '''with her own skills in weapons and firearms, she is skilled gunwoman. Trivia * She developed feelings for Dom from the moment they met - presumably because of their grief connection. * As of the end of ''Fast Five, she quit her job as a police officer to be with Dominic. * She joined the Diplomatic Security Service (DSS) at the end of Fast & Furious 6, but resigns at the beginning of Furious 7. But she applied for another job elsewhere, evidenced by the fact Hobbs gave her a letter of recommendation. Category:Big Good Category:Supporters Category:Heroic Support Category:Heroines Category:Cops Category:Special Agents Category:Charismatic Heroes